A shot in the Night
by renren715
Summary: Jane and Maura have had a long week, which ends with Jane storming out on Maura after hearing she has a date. "What Maura? It's fine, I'm fine. Just go on your date with your genius professor, hell marry him and have a bunch of genius babies for all I care!" Changed the rating to M because of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing anything other than a research essay since grade 3 creative writing so please be gentle.**

**And I don't own the characters nor claim to so don't sue me**

* * *

It is a calm fall night in Boston. The streets are empty and the skies are so clear you could actually see quite a few stars. The only sound that can be heard was the soft murmur of a Prius as it pulls up and parks outside of Jane's apartment. Maura puts the car in park and pulls the keys out of the ignition. Closing her eyes, Maura sighs and rests her head back on the headrest, as she pinches the bridge of her nose. She's had a long week she and Jane had been pulling double shifts in an effort to catch the man responsible for killing an entire AA support group. By Wednesday they had know his name and what he looked like and were able to finally bring him in by Friday afternoon. She and Jane have hardly had anytime time together all week.

_Jane strides into autopsy with her usual Rizzoli swagger "Hey Maur you up for pizza, maybe a movie tonight?" she asks folding her arms across her chest and leans against an empty autopsy table._

"_Oh I would love to Jane, but I'm afraid I have plans" Maura says with a gentle smile as she carefully puts away her instruments._

" _What you gotta run home a feed you turtle his special strawberries?" she asks a smirk painted across her face_

"_Tortoise, and no. I have a date actually." She declares with a slight shimmy of her shoulders._

The sound of a single shot rings out through the streets startles Maura out of her reverie. "Did that just come from Jane's apartment?" She thinks as the sprinting up the apartment steps. The last time she and Jane spoke cannot be the last time, it WON'T be Maura resolves. All that can be heard is clicking of designer heels and desperate gasps as Maura barrels though the door of Jane's apartment.

_Jane's face immediately falls; she drops her hands to her sides and pushes herself off the table. Folding her arms once again she asks, "A date…anyone I know"_

"_Oh I doubt you two would have crossed paths" Maura says now heading towards her office with Jane trailing close behind. "He's a Endocrinology professor at BCU, he is actually quite brilliant. He wrote the most insightful paper on Vitamin D Receptors in Osteoblasts being a negative regulator of bone mass control"_

"_Gee I guess I must have missed that one" Jane quips rolling her eyes._

"_Oh you simply must it's quite a page-turner" Maura says enthusiastically, as she gathers the files on her desk._

"_Yeah, I'll get right not that" she says leaning against the doorframe._

"_Was that sarcasm?" Maura asks finally meeting Jane's gaze._

"_Tsk, Of course not." Jane drones, dropping her gaze and kicking at an imaginary spot on the floor._

"_Now I know that was sarcasm." Maura says as she rounds the desk and stands directly in front of her friend. "What's wrong?" she asks trying to once again make eye contact._

"JANE!" She screams her voice filled with desperation and terror, as she desperately scans the apartment for her. Just as she turns towards the bedroom she lays eyes on her quite startled looking friend. Maura quickly runs to her and throws her arms around the taller woman, sobbing into her chest. "I thought…I thought…I don't know what I thought." She says between tears. "God damn it Jane! I heard the shot I was so worried"

Jane's face softens as she wraps her arms around her best friend still clinging to her. She rests her cheek on the top of the shorter woman's head. "Dr. Isles, did you just swear?" She asks trying to lighten the mood.

Finally releasing her vice grip, Maura looks up and meets her gaze. "This is serious Jane, what happened?"

" Rookie mistake, I forgot to unchamber the round, and it went off. I've already called it in. I'm never going to live this down." She says a smile pulling on the corners of her lips.

Jane's smile flattens as she releases Maura and heads towards the fridge. Calling out from behind the door she asks, "I thought you had a date. What are you doing here anyway?" She pulls a beer from the fridge and heads towards the couch where Maura is already sitting.

"I did, yes, but I couldn't stop thinking about how we left things back at work. So I came over to ta…"

Jane quickly cut her off. "There's nothing to talk about Maura. Everything's fine." She says as she sits on the other side of the couch furthest from Maura.

"Jane there's obviously something we need to talk about, first you get upset when I tell you I have a date, and now you're sitting as far away as you can get, you won't even look at me for crying out loud."

Jane tentatively raises her head to make eye contact. "There, happy? I'm looking at you now."

Maura rolls her eyes and lets out weary sigh. "Well that's a start. Now you want to tell me what's going on with you?"

"_Nothing" Jane returns gruffly, still not making eye contact._

"_Would you at least look at me?" Maura asks her voice filled with concern._

_She slowly lifts her head to meet the shorter woman's gaze. "What Maura? It's fine, I'm fine. Just go on your date with your genius professor, hell marry him and have a bunch of genius babies for all I care!" she says no longer leaning against the door and throwing her arms into the air._

_Maura was taken aback for a moment, her brow furrows in anger "If that's what you want, maybe I will!" she yells._

"_You know damn well that's not what I want." She practically barks closing the distance between them._

"_No Jane I don't know. Why don't you tell me what it is you want?" She says airily. They are so close she can feel Jane's breath on her cheek._

"_I want…" She starts as she leans in closer. "I want you…todowhateveryouwant" she says just as quickly as she turns as heads to the stairs._

_Maura swears she saw tears in her eyes just before Jane turned to leave. She just stands there for a minute trying to process what just happened. Was Jane going to kiss her? Does her best friend have feelings for her or is she misreading the situation due to her lack of best friend experience? Alas these questions will have to wait, she heads towards the elevator to head home and prepare for her date._

"I'm serious Maura there's nothing to talk about, so can we just drop it already?" Jane says with a flourish of her arms.

"Oh come on Jane, I know I may not be well versed in the more social aspect of interaction, but I am fairly certain that you were going to kiss me earlier tonight." Maura says noting a slight blush colour Jane's cheeks.

"Just…Just drop it Maura." Jane says in a huff and she begins to get up, but is stopped by Maura's hand on her arm.

"Jane I'm your best friend, remember we're LLBFFs, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you." She says calmly as she runs her hand across Jane's arm in a soothing motion.

Jane sighs, stares down at the beer bottle between her hands and begins to peel off the label. She rotates the bottle in her hands a few times before she finally speaks. "How can I?"

"How can you what?" Maura asks as she scoots closer to her.

"How can I tell my best friend that, I love her?" She asks still staring at the bottle in her hands.

"Oh Jane, I love you too…" She's cut off again.

"No Maura, I'm in love with you" She says making eye contact once again. "I've been in love with you for a long time and I promised myself I would never tell you. That I'd never risk our friendship, but damn it Maura it kills me to see you with those guys, to think about them getting to touch you, to kiss you, to be with you in all the ways I could never be." Jane mistakes the look in Maura's eyes for mixture of shock and disgust. "And now I've ruined everything, I get it, it's fine I mean why would you ever…" She is cut off by Maura's lips on hers.

Maura's lips were soft and supple and quite simply perfect. Jane dropped the beer bottle to the floor without a second thought and brought her hands up to cup Maura's face as she shifted on the couch, tucking her knees under her. Maura tilted her head up, parting her lips, an invitation for Jane to slide her tongue inside and deepen the kiss.

The kiss grew more in need with each passing second. Tongues whirling against the other teeth not so gently nipping at the others lower lips. They stayed that way until their lungs began to burn with the need for air. Maura pulled gently on the taller woman's lower lip with her teeth as she pulled away. Their faces where flushed and eyes dark with desire, the sat for a moment just staring as their chests heaved in an effort to fill their lungs with air.

Maura slowly reached her hand out to caress Jane's jaw, stroking the other woman's cheek with her thumb. Jane melts into her touch and kisses wrist. "I love you too Jane Rizzoli." She shifts in her seat in an effort to alleviate an ache between her legs. "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom."

As soon as the words are uttered Jane has scooped her up in her arms and is heading towards her bedroom. She stops for a moment and looks down at the woman in her arms and asks. "Are you sure about this? There's no going back from her." Her brow knitted with worry.

Maura Chuckles. " More sure than I've ever been about anything. I don't want to go back, only forward, with you. I love you." She leans up and places and chaste kiss on Jane's lips.

Jane smiles contently and continues her path to the bedroom. "Good. I love you too." She says as she kicks the bedroom door closed.

* * *

**A/N I'm thinking of just leaving it like that because I don't want to mess it up, I actually like how it turned out. but we'll see**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that people actually read this and I'm especially happy that people actually want to read more.**

**I should be doing my English assignment right now but screw that. RIZZLES FTW!**

* * *

_The sun streams in through the open blinds, landing on Jane's face. She crinkles her nose as she tries in vain to brush away the light. She shifts beneath the sheets, loving the feel of it on her skin. Wait a minute skin? As in without clothes? As in naked? She lurches up in semi panic, covering her face with her hands she takes a deep breath and peeks under the sheet presently covering her body. Yep naked. She drops the sheet and sighs heavier this time throwing herself back down flailing her arms and legs in a short child like tantrum._

_She had slept with her best friend. She had sex with Maura. Oh my god, Maura. "Where's Maura?" She thought, as she looked over at the other side of the bed, only to have it be empty, no concrete sign that Maura was ever really there. Only the slightest hint of lavender shampoo lingered on the pillow next to her. She rolls over and cuddles closer to it trying to take it all. Did they make a huge mistake last night? Did Maura already regret it? Did they ruin their friendship forever? Sadly these questions will have to wait, it's time to get ready for work. Oh my God, it's going to be so awkward. Should I ask her about it? Should I avoid her? Act like normal? No time to obsess got to get ready._

Jane saunters into the bullpen less her trademark swagger. Four people have already ragged on her for shooting up her apartment. "Man I'm never going to live this down." She says to herself. It's definitely going to be a long day. She gets to her desk only to see it has been covered in gun safety manuals and plastic toy guns. She ignores the snickering as she sweeps it all into the trash and ungraciously throws herself into her chair.

"Hey Rizzoli why don't you let a real man show you handle a weapon? Then again mine's maybe too big for ya." Detective Louis says leaning against her desk, causing the other men to chuckle.

Jane puts an elbow on the desk and leans in close with a smirk plastered on her face. "From what I hear Louis you've got a hair trigger." The bullpen in now filled with boisterous laughter as an embarrassed Detective Louis retreats to his desk.

Jane's face falls in annoyance as she leans back in her chair running her hands through her hair. She sighs loudly and throws her head towards her desk resting on her arms as she closes her eyes.

_The door clicks closed behind them, Jane with Maura in her arms walks to the bed and gently places her there. All the while peppering kisses along her cheeks and jaw line. She draws a line of sweet delicate kisses across her jaw and down her neck, while Maura not so delicately unstuck Jane's shirt and pulls it over her head, desperate to rid any and all barriers between. Scarred hands make quick work of the buttons on Maura's blouse and it is carelessly tossed aside, soon followed by any and all remaining clothing._

_It is all hands and teeth and kisses with varying degrees of intensity. All that can be heard in the room are gasping breaths and the exquisite sound of Maura saying her name while in pure ecstasy. "Jane! Oh my God Yes! Jane. Jane! "_

"JANE!" She looks up just in time to be hit square in the forehead by a balled up piece of paper. She glares as Korsak and Frost as they try in vain to stifle their laughter.

"What's going on with you Jane? You seem…" Frost quickly buts in. "_Frustrated_" Frost says with a smirk, miming air quotes with his fingers.

Her eyes widen in shock immediately catching on to what he is inferring. "Shut up Frost" She said with a gruff, throwing the ball of paper back at him.

He effortlessly swats it out of the air. "Well the Jane Rizzoli I know would never accidently discharge her weapon, let alone at home. Admit it you're off your game." He says, now leaning in closer he speaks just above a whisper. "You still going through a dry spell? Because I' sure there are a number of men willing to help you out." He finishes his statement with a chuckle, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't need…Damn it Frost stay out of it" She huffs, Korsak lets out a chuckle at her outrage and is immediately silenced by the glare she shoots him as she begins to stand from her desk. "I'm going to get a coffee." She says over her shoulder and she storms into the hallway.

Frost turns in his chair to face Korsak, as he says. "You're lucky she didn't shoot you."

"As if she could." Frost deadpans as her turns back to his desk to continue his work.

Jane's is at the coffee station trying to fill her cup and get out of there as quickly as possible, she is not in the mood to deal with her mother today. "Janie!" Crap, there goes that plan. She turns to see her mother coming closer; she braces herself as Angela pulls her in for a tight hug. "Hey, Ma…" She says weakly, trying to squirm out of the tight grip.

"I feel like it's been months since I've seen you. You look thin. Have you been eating?" She questions still holding her daughter now at arms length as she scrutinizes her appearance. "Oh my gosh Janie what happened to your neck?"

Jane's hand flies up to the offending stop as her eyes scan the floor as if looking for an escape hatch. "It's…It's nothing Ma. Just a rash or something." She says tilting her head back with a forced smile in the hopes that her obvious lie would pass as truth.

Angelia squints her eyes as she removes Jane's hand to get a closer look. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli! That's a hickie!" She says in with a loud gasp causing all eyes in the café to turn in their direction.

Jane quickly shushes her mother as she pushes her into the hall with a slight panic. "Would you keep your voice down? It's none of you're business. Stay out of it!" She says gruffly though her teeth, looking down at the shorter woman.

"But Janie you're finally seeing someone. Who is it? What is he like? When am I going to get grand babies?" She asks clutching her apron, excitement flickering in her eyes.

"No." She says with a finger pointed sternly at her mother. "I said stay out of it." With that she heads to the elevator her need for coffee long forgotten. Without thinking about it she hits the down button and heads to the basement. As the elevator doors open to the morgue she is hit it a sudden sense of dread. Wait what am I doing down here? What am I going to say? I should head back up. Shit the elevators gone. I guess it's now or never Rizzoli. She squares her shoulders and heads towards Maura's office. She stops dead as soon as she lays eyes on the ME. She's just so stunning, her hair is perfect, the adorable way her brow furrows when she's concentrating. Jane leans against the doorframe lost in her thoughts.

_She hovers over Maura and is taken aback by her beauty for a moment. She could stay here forever, away with the woman she loves safely tucked in her arms. She kisses her once again, a smile playing on her lips. She flops onto her back pulling the smaller woman into her. She can't believe she's finally here. She is finally with the woman she has been dreaming about for so long. "I never wants this night to end" she thinks as she closes her eyes and they drift off to sleep, wrapped up in each others arms._

"How long have you been standing there?" Asks a somewhat shocked Maura.

"What me? Oh…I uh…not long." Jane says nervously, shaking her hand though her hair as if trying to shake out the memory of last night as she walks to sit in a very uncomfortable chair close to Maura's desk. " I missed you this morning, you were gone by the time I woke up. Is everything alright?" She asks looking down at her hands then back up to meet the ME's eyes.

Maura looks back down to her paper work before she speaks. " I had to come in early and finish up the paper work from our last case."

Jane leans forward in her chair. " Maura." Jane says hoping the other woman would once again meet her gaze. " Maur would you look at me?" Jane smiles lightly thinking back to Maura saying similar words to her last night. They make eye contact once again. " Do you…do you regr…"

Jane shoots out of her seat, as they are both startled by a knock at the door. " Dr. Isles?" Lt. Cavanaugh enters the office. " I need to speak with you."

"Yes sir." Maura Replies standing from her chair.

Jane eyes dart back and forth between the two. " I guess…we'll…later?" She asks almost to herself as she heads out of the room not waiting for a response.

She gets in the elevator and hits the button for the bullpen. As soon as the door closes she lets out an angry grunt and kicks at the door. She gets back to her desk and tries to burry her frustration in a mountain of paperwork. She's not sure how much time has past since she was in the morgue, maybe an hour or two when she feels her phone buzz on her hip. She retrieves it from its holster and checks the message.

Maura: Lt. Cavanaugh sent me to Newton to help there ME on a case for the rest of the day.

Jane: Oh. When will you be back?

Maura: It shouldn't take too long. Dr. Foster is quite capable.

Jane: That's good.

Maura: I think we should talk. Dinner when I get back?

Jane felt a pit in her stomach. Was she being dumped for they really even started going out? Did Maura want to go back to the way things were?

Jane: Sure. Pizza or The Robber?

Maura: I was thinking something more romantic

Jane thought she felt her heart had skipped a beat, but she had to be sure, it wasn't a typo on Maura's part.

Jane: Romantic?

Maura: Yes romantic. I told last night. I only want to move forward with you.

Jane was sure her heat skipped a beat that time. She had to suppress the urge to jump out of her chair. With a wide smile she quickly types her reply.

Jane: Okay. Pick you up at eight?

Maura: See you then.

Jane stands put her phone back in its place on her hip, her smile now wider than before. "Looks like someone's going to get lucky" Frost quips sitting at his desk across from her. " Finally getting your grove back?"

"Shut it Frost." She says now sitting on the corner of her desk; she playfully tosses a pen in his direction.

"Oh come on your mood did a full 360 from when you started texting and now. You gotta at least tell us who's the lucky guy," Frost says nodding in Korsak's direction, who nods in agreement turning back to face Jane.

"A lady never tells." She says batting her eyelashes.

"That's why I'm asking you." Frost deadpans with a fake look of seriousness.

She leans over and lightly swats his shoulder, Korsak lightly chuckles watching to two younger detectives. Jane leans back and snatches her jacket off the back of her chair as she stands. "On that note, I'll see you guys Monday."

"Monday? You not on duty tomorrow?" Korsak ask with a slight look of shock.

"Nope, I'm off." She states shrugging on her jacket.

"More like getting off." Frost offers with a chuckle.

She laughs slightly and swats him upside the head and makes her way out of the bullpen.

* * *

**So I'm totally glad I didn't kill Jane in the first chapter like I was originally going to. I doubt I'm going to kill anyone anymore; it's going to be pure fluff, maybe some drama.**

**I may have stole the wake up from Women's Murder Club, because how could I not? =D I promise I'm done with this whole flashback thing (I hope) It's just how my mind works (or doesn't work) it's all over the place.**

**Hope you like it and stick with me =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I apologize for this chapter in advance. Also I haven't been on a proper first date in really ever so I have no clue what I'm doing here. Don't hate me =/**

* * *

Jane pulls into the spot outside of her apartment and throws the car in park. The ride home seemed to go by quicker than ever, probably because she had been in a haze of excitement and nervousness, dreaming of Maura the entire way there. Ah Maura the smartest, strangest and most ridiculously beautiful person she's ever met.

Jane saunters up to her apartment with an extra giddy bounce in her step, she opens her apartment as is immediately greeted by Jo, who is always ecstatic to see her owner. Kneeling down to pet Jo "Hey girl, I'm happy to see you too. Wanna go for a walk?" Jo scrambles to the door as Jane attaches her leash and they are out the door.

Maura is stuck in traffic drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, she is running late and to be honest she is nervous. The perpetually prepared, fashionably perfect Dr. Maura Isles is nervous. She has no idea what she is going to wear, how she's going to do her hair and has no idea if she'll even make it back in time to even try and figure it all out.

"Just calm down, you can do this. She's your best friend, your amazing, gorgeous best friend." She stops drumming and sighs in relief and her thoughts drift to Jane. Jane. No one has ever cared about her like Jane. That much was obvious in the way she looked at her. Jane's eyes where always so expressive, so filled with love and adoration. She could always tell what Jane was feeling though her eyes.

"Oh no what did I do?" A sudden panic washes over her as she thinks back to the look in Jane's eyes back in the morgue. What was that look? Was it sadness? No worry, definitely worry. "She thought I left because I regretted it." She sighs. "I really am the dumbest genius she knows." Just then she thinks of the perfect outfit to that might help her make it up to Jane.

Jo bounds through the door and quickly takes her spot on the couch to relax after a long walk. "No Jo Friday, down girl." Jane scolds as her terrier jumps from the couch and plops herself onto her pillow. Jane heads to the kitchen for a glass of water. She sits on her counter as she takes a long drink thinking about nothing in particular. Maura. She leaps off the counter as soon as the M.E. enters her mind.

"Holy crap what hell am I supposed to wear?" She catches the time on her oven. "Shit 7:00 already. I've gotta shower." She makes a mad dash for her bathroom. She is in and out of the shower in record time. She is now standing in front of her closet wrapped in a towel without the slightest clue what to wear.

Her room is now covered in clothes; it is as though a bomb has gone off in her closet. She is wearing her black pantsuit, with a burgundy button up. A she ops to leave her hair down, and her make up is simple as always. She takes one more look in her mirror. "Maybe I should wear a dress. The blue one, no the black one. What if Maura wears a black dress? Ugh this is ridiculous." She glances at her watch. "Damn it when did it get to be 7:30?" She grabs her things off the counter and heads for the door. "Later Jo" and she's out the door.

Jane makes her way to Maura's front door and rings the bell. She is bouncing on her heels in anticipation. She is both nervous and excited. _I should have bought flowers. Maura deserves flowers. I'm so stupid. _The door opens as she finishes her thought. She is completely awestruck by the sight of the woman in front of her, as she rakes her eyes up the M.E.'s body. Maura is wearing a simple, yet elegant; perfectly form fitting, cream wrap dress, with silver pumps that match her clutch. Maura licks her lips after giving Jane a once over. This makes Jane flush and she can only muster a faint, breathy "Wow."

"You're not so bad yourself detective." She says reaching to smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in Jane's jacket lapels. She brushes at Jane's shoulders and leans in for a kiss. She had intended for it to be a quick chaste peck, but she was having trouble stopping herself from pressing completely into Jane and lacing her fingers in the detective's raven locks. Jane's hands take purchase on Maura's perfect ass.

Maura finally pulls away, her eyes focused on Jane's lips. "Wow." She steps back and takes Jane's hand in hers. "Shall we?" Jane turns and leads her down the walkway towards the car. She open's the passenger door and closes it once Maura is comfortably in the seat. "Yep I'm totally the guy" She says to herself as she walks to her side of the car.

The waiter leads them to their table, he goes to pull out Maura's chair but is quickly warded off by the trademark Rizzoli glare, as she pulls Maura's chair out for her. Then takes her own seat. He quickly hands them their menus and heads off to fetch their drinks.

Jane is sitting nervously bouncing her legs under the table, mentally calculating the bill. _Why the hell did I pick somewhere so damn expensive? _ As if she read her mind Maura places a gentle hand on hers. "Jane we could go somewhere else. This place is a bit…much" She says with a slight flourish of her other hand. "Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?"

"No Maur, you wanted romantic and I just want to give that to you know matter how ridiculous the prices are." She responds with a faint forced chuckle.

Maura's face falls feeling slightly guilty. "Jane I wanted you're idea of romantic, even if that's a baseball game, on your couch with you yelling at the screen the whole time." A genuine smile plays on her lips.

Jane smirks mischievously, raising an eyebrow suggestively "Drinking beer in our underwear?"

"Jane!" Laughing Maura swats at her gently. "Lets get out of her"

They pay for their drinks and head out. "Where too detective?" but before Jane could open her mouth to suggest anything their phones ring in unison. With begrudging sigh they answer.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be there"

"Absolutely. I'm on my way."

"Honestly why don't people have any respect for date night?" Jane quips. "I guess tonight's gonna have to be a rain check, on a count of murder."

Maura smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "Let's go catch some bad guys."

* * *

**A/N This is immensely difficult to write without the flashbacks, but I hope it wasn't the worst thing you've ever read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I love seeing the reviews they help me so much, thx again :)**

* * *

They pull up about half a block away from the crime scene. Jane looks down and notices her fingers are intertwined with Maura's. _How long have we been holding hands? _Jane wonders, she has no idea; what she does know is she never wants to let go. Maura's hand is so soft, so unlike her own. She is lost in the sheer comfort of the M.E.'s fingers laced between hers, and it is not until Maura brushes her thumb across Jane's knuckles that she snaps out of it.

She clears her throat "Uumm, sorry. I…uh…I'm going to need my hand back."

Maura smiles and slowly brings it to her lips; she places a light kiss on the scar on the back of Jane's hand. "If you must." She says as she releases Jane's hand.

Jane manages to pull herself out of Maura's induced haze and puts the car in a park.

They hear a long low whistle as they approach the crime scene tape.

"Wow, hot date ladies?" Frost's asks as he walks closer.

Both Jane and Maura stop dead. Neither knowing for sure if other is ready to let people know about their relationship. _Relationship? We can't even get through one date. _Jane thinks. She wants nothing more than to tell everyone she knows. Hell, she'd shout it from the roof tops if she could; but right now it's probably the best they keep things to themselves, at least until they make it through a real date.

"Doc convinced you to go on another double date?" He asks nudging Jane's shoulder. "Man, I'd hate to be the poor saps who had to watch you two walk away."

Relief washes over Jane and it doesn't go unnoticed by Maura.

"Trust me detective, it was very difficult for me to leave as well." Maura says with a shimmy of her shoulders. She winks at Jane and ducks under the crime scene tape leaving the detectives behind.

Nudging Jane with his elbow, "Sooooo, tell me; how'd it go? You were practically floating when you left the precinct."

"It ended way too soon." Jane admitted, her eyes still locked on Maura's retreating figure. Mesmerized by her swaying hips.

"Oh come on! You gotta give me more than that." He says as he punches her in the shoulder jarring her out of her mesmerized state.

Blinking a few times, Jane finally turns to look at Frost. "Come on, don't we have a job to do?" She asks as she ducks under the crime scene tape.

* * *

It is now 2 AM, Jane and Maura are standing on the M.E.'s front porch; neither of them wanting the night to end. They stand there staring into each other's eyes searching for something to say.

Jane is first to break the silence. "Not much of a first date, was it?" she asks with a nervous chuckle, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Maura can't help but smile at Jane's obvious nervousness. "Well I can honestly say it wasn't how I expected to spend our night." She says moving closer as she runs her hand up Jane's lapels, stopping just below her collar; Jane's lips now mere centimeters from her own. "Do you want to come in?"

Jane can't help but shiver, feeling Maura's breath on her face. "God, how can she be so damn beautiful all the time?"

"You're not so bad yourself Jane."

Jane is shocked, she had only intended to think her last statement, but before she can think of something to say Maura's lips are on hers. Jane begins to lose herself in the softness of Maura's lips. Maura wraps her arms around Jane's neck as she pulls her closer deepening the kiss. Without thinking Jane pins Maura against the door; she starts to trail kisses along Maura's neck and jaw line.

"Jane…we…we really should…uh...move this inside."

Jane doesn't stop, her mind is on autopilot; only after Maura cradles her face with both hands does she realize what was happening. "Oh God, Maura, I'm so sorry…I didn't-I didn't mean to." Her face is crestfallen. "You're right, we shouldn't. I should go." She turns to leave, and Maura places her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"…Jane, don't you-we can-"

"No Maur, it's fine really." She takes Maura's hand in her own and leaves a light kiss on the inside of her wrist. "The other night was amazing- Hell beyond amazing, but I want to do this right. You're worth it." She smiles as she kisses Maura on the cheek.

"You are amazing, I'm lucky to have you."

"And you do have me, all of me. Now get inside before I turn into a complete puddle of sap and ruin your shoes." She quips as she kisses Maura on the cheek once more and heads back down to her car. "Breakfast?" She yells now standing by her car door.

"I'll cook! Be here for 8." With that Maura waves goodbye and heads inside for the night. Sighing dreamily, she leans against the door closing it with her weight. Her head is still reeling from their kiss. She heads into the kitchen for a glass of water. Looking down, she notices Bass by the sink. She sits on the floor next to him leaning against the cupboard.

"Hey buddy, did you wait up for me?" She gently places her hand on his shell. She sighs, "I don't think I've ever felt like this before. She's just so amazing and she doesn't even know it. Her intelligence, her bravery…oh God, her voice, everything about her- I just…I'm so in love with her."


End file.
